The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 September 2018
23:50-21 Falco, Quotev? 23:50-43 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:50-53 Welcome, C.Syde65. 23:50-57 o/ 23:51-12 :/ Syde 23:51-48 Hyde. 23:51-53 Syde, 23:51-55 Tell me, 23:52-07 What is the difference between / and \? 23:52-11 Syde! o/ 23:52-17 Will you give me one of your typical Sydeplantions? 23:52-32 A what? 23:53-27 :S 23:53-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 23:53-42 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 23:54-14 A lengthy detailed explanation on the difference between / and \ with no regards to memery, given by you yourself, Syde. 23:54-54 They are used for different things. I just don't know how to explain them. 23:55-01 Brilliant! :D 23:55-09 I know what / can be used for. 23:55-14 I said / not an italics I. 23:55-26 But \ seems like a useless waste of space on my keyboard. 23:55-42 Backslash is used for what JN5DGF? 23:56-13 I said it was a waste of space on my keyboard. 23:56-22 I disagree with \ being a waste of space. In-fact it was ages before I realised that it and | were on the keyboard. And I was thankful for it when I found out. 23:56-48 And what is it used for? 23:56-57 "In-fact" 23:57-02 I do not hypenate that. 23:57-19 Tell me, 23:57-23 No one does lel. 23:57-35 Which is the ninth letter of the alphabet? 23:57-44 | I l 23:57-47 I. 23:58-03 Of my three options, which one is it, number 1, 2, or 3? 23:58-10 2 23:58-17 False. 23:58-21 3. 23:58-23 That's the lowercase L. 23:58-27 It is 3. 23:58-35 I should add incase to the dictionary then. 23:58-37 I typed the I and it matched the 3rd one. 23:58-46 Who even says incase? 23:58-53 I've always seen it "in case". 23:58-54 Just Syde. 23:59-28 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 23:59-28 group pm! 23:59-30 Nope 23:59-49 Israel is a good country 23:59-53 /me shrugs. 00:00-20 So basically they never were. 00:00-29 My aunt, uncle, and cousins live there. 00:00-37 Except when they were hunting German WW2 war criminals. That was just kickass. 00:00-39 Sure. 00:00-39 Good people live there. 00:00-49 Several of my dad's relatives in fact. 00:00-55 But the occupying government is not one of those good people. 00:01-10 Let me rephrase. 00:01-10 The Israelis are good people. Their government is corrupt. 00:01-16 Ah. 00:01-29 They oppress the Jews and the Arabs alike with conscription laws arresting those who refuse military service and several war crimes and genocides. 00:01-51 Should I ask my family to evacuate? 00:02-02 A lot of the Israeli people are starting to hate the government now. 00:02-20 Whoa. 00:02-26 I also think that the Isreali government actually want a war with Iran as much as Iran wants one with them. 00:02-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:02-44 Netanyahu has corruption scandals and investigations every year now, media freedom is being suppressed for the Israelis too and more are knowing about the atrocities against Palestinians. 00:02-47 True. 00:02-49 --> i asked a question in the group PM 00:02-53 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:02-56 Let's check, MoH. 00:03-01 Holey guac. 00:03-06 In fact, Israel wanted to attack Iran once but their own military refused fearing it would lead to war. 00:03-07 *Holy 00:03-16 True, Dippy. 00:03-24 Netanyahu wants war, not peace. 00:03-33 Let us move on. 00:03-35 As much as I am for the Palestinian solidarity movement, Hamas are far from helping. 00:03-55 What Korea are Korra's baes from? 00:03-58 Hamas also commits atrocities against Jews and Arabs alike with terrorist attacks and human shields. 00:04-08 Hamas is a terrorist group. 00:04-17 South Korea, Chase. 00:04-26 Never heard of it. 00:04-35 What do you think of North Korea. Korra? 00:04-45 Best Korea. 00:04-50 Nope. 00:04-59 Corrupt government, human rights abusing, free press silencer. 00:05-12 And don't forget, insane laws. 00:05-19 *no comma 00:05-28 Indeed, I dislike North Korea. 00:06-58 Why? 00:09-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:10-22 South Korra 00:13-10 BRB, dinner 00:14-04 Hmm.. I wonder whats for big Dinner 00:14-28 https://thekorrafanatic.wikia.com/wiki/TheKorraFanatic_Wiki:Chat/Logs/14_Sep_2018 00:14-42 Look what you've done to our breakfast! 00:14-54 C'mon, lets party! 00:17-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:18-06 (hurricoaster) (blush) (angry) (batman) 00:21-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:24-21 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:24-23 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:25-04 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:25-40 Will be back soon. Making food for myself. Though my account won't be leaving chat. 00:25-54 Okay. 00:27-33 And where is your account? 00:28-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:34-36 Nothing said? 00:36-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:42-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:43-11 o/ 00:43-27 Welcome, TG. 00:44-43 No, Jorra, we will not. 00:45-03 Yea Jorra 00:45-03 You did, however. 00:45-41 And just what is this conversation? 00:46-36 intriguing 00:47-24 Welcome, TG. 00:48-08 oof i left? lag is mean ;-; 00:48-20 Lag bulli. 00:48-46 Back. 00:48-58 You never left. 00:49-09 I simply said "Welcome, TG." out of boredom. 00:50-09 WB. 00:51-31 I did go AFK. My account just didn't leave. 00:51-42 And? 00:51-59 I never knew CS65 going AFK and coming back was a note-worthy thing. 00:52-20 It fucking is, Jorra! Shut up and don't be so rude! >:( 00:52-27 ^ 00:52-29 (angry) 00:52-30 Said Jack ironically being rude. 00:52-34 TG, NO. 00:52-54 TG done betrayed TKF iagain. 00:53-40 i oops!... i did it again 00:53-56 You are fired as bbigTG. 00:54-15 :O 00:54-15 NOOO! 00:54-18 You can not simply fire me! 00:54-19 Did you just call her a liar? 00:54-28 Huh 00:54-32 I can, however, former TG. 00:54-37 Answer the question. 00:54-45 I did. 00:54-48 "Huh" 00:55-08 Huh 00:55-23 Luckily, I am still TG, just in my ultra Anti-Jorra form. 00:55-33 You are NOT TG. ;( 00:57-17 well then, it's opposite day since i say so, so now I'm TG! problem solved! 00:57-29 You are no longer TG! >:C 00:57-53 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:57-59 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:59-47 Ugh. 01:00-01 There's so many profile spam and vandalism reports. 01:00-01 Going to be fun digging through all that. 01:00-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:00-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:00-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:03-52 I need to close this tab because of Jimbo Whales and his lag powers 01:16-15 lol. 01:18-05 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:18-06 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:22-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:22-13 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:22-18 Hi 01:22-31 Hi. 01:22-55 Now we get to check the 20+ possible vandalism. 01:23-00 And send TWO S:C tickets. 01:23-04 This is truly fun. 01:23-09 Hey Q! O/ 01:23-17 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:23-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:23-26 Is it all one person? 01:23-31 Or different people? 01:23-39 Different people. 01:23-50 I see Veralann is still sitting in CC away 01:23-55 One S:C ticket is about a SBFW duplicate. 01:24-09 Another is about an inappropriate username. 01:24-20 Interestin' 01:24-24 Who created this duplicate? 01:25-04 https://spongebob-new-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions?target=CrazySponge 01:26-43 I'll PM the username I mentioned, if you want. 01:26-54 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:27-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:27-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:28-39 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:28-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:29-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:29-17 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:29-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:29-20 ok 01:29-34 and then I'm heading out 01:29-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:30-02 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:30-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:30-40 \o 01:31-18 \o 01:32-17 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:32-34 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 01:33-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-50 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:37-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:37-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-16 (hi) 01:37-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:37-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-56 Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:39-00 o/ 01:44-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:44-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:45-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:45-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-16 Someone must speak in the group PM so it shows up for me again. 01:48-03 Thanks, FL99. 01:48-54 In the past week alone, I've sent eight S:C tickets. 01:49-34 Woah. 01:49-57 That's bad 01:50-09 Hoping to send my ninth one tonight. 01:50-20 And what is bad about it? (therp) 01:50-23 I am inspired by your generous deeds 01:50-45 Just the amount is bad 01:51-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:55-55 I see TG headed out. 01:57-23 The God? 01:57-34 TG = True Goddess 01:57-43 Ah. 01:58-09 And why is Akumi the "true" goddess? 01:58-16 Because she is TG. 01:58-30 But how is she "true" 01:58-41 And how is she a "goddess" 01:59-10 It's an inside joke that is hard to explain, sadly. 01:59-29 I was unaware of Akumi's gender until tonight, sadly. 01:59-38 Wth 01:59-45 I was. 02:00-14 Falco, PM. 02:00-41 Why is that so shocking Korra? 02:01-16 Because she's an obvious female, sadly. 02:01-29 And I've called her TG for about a week now. 02:02-27 It coud have meant True God for all I knew. 02:02-30 Or True Great. 02:02-36 Or The God or The Great. 02:02-54 What gender am I, cmf 02:03-10 Male? 02:03-32 And what gender am I, BH? 02:04-06 One of the 172+ tumblr genders. :) 02:04-28 Nope. 02:04-30 You are lamp I would presume 02:04-35 Two of them. 02:04-44 My gender is lamp 02:04-49 I am bigender. 02:05-09 What th is that? 02:05-30 It means I am two genders. 02:05-52 And how are you two of the itwo/i genders? 02:06-09 Couldn't I be both genders? 02:06-24 I am simply asking ihow? 02:06-52 I suppose it is more of a case of genderfluidity or queerness. 02:07-06 iExplain. 02:07-10 I usually feel male 02:07-14 But not always. 02:07-24 Meaning 02:07-45 Occasionally I feel female. 02:08-03 How does one ifeel/i female? (therp) 02:08-10 But that doesn't matter. 02:08-19 I asked. ;( 02:08-27 I am content with being cisgender. 02:08-57 ;( 02:09-07 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:09-08 Halt the crying, Korra. 02:09-13 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:09-22 There is nothing wrong with being cisgender. 02:09-23 I asked and was met with "That doesn't matter." ;( 02:09-27 No crap. 02:09-43 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:09-56 Listen, Korra, 02:10-03 I am listening. 02:10-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-27 Sometimes I feel I am more into girl things. 02:10-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-32 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:10-40 Despite being cisgender. 02:11-05 And what are "girl" things? (therp) 02:11-05 You can PM, btw, if you don't want to discuss this on main. 02:11-20 Eh, IDK. 02:11-30 Alright. 02:11-30 I just don't feel completely male. 02:11-40 And that's okay. 02:11-49 This has been a PSA. 02:12-00 PSA? 02:12-21 Public Service Announcement. 02:13-27 Ah. 02:14-00 Syde, Slack please. 02:15-25 Falco, Quotev please. 02:16-14 Tell me, 02:16-22 lmao. 02:16-23 Should I restore my wiki to its former state? 02:17-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:17-25 Nah 02:17-33 It's your choice 02:17-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:18-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:18-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:18-32 Yes. 02:19-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:19-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-06 And why should I? 02:20-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-08 Why should you not? 02:22-35 Because fandom will purge all fanon wikis now 02:22-56 No, they won't. 02:23-03 And the Article 13 law won't take affect for a good while. 02:23-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:23-30 Phew. 02:23-37 Not till 2020 02:23-49 2020 is a guess, not an exact number. : p 02:24-01 But it won't happen this year at all. 02:24-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:24-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:26-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:26-14 JB, Q? 02:26-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:27-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:28-17 I am silent once more 02:29-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-08 AMK is a freaking godsend. 02:29-27 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:659533 02:30-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:31-29 Thank you!